


It's Yours

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Culture & Customs, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Legolas’ plan to ask (Y/N) to court her doesn’t exactly go the way he thought it would.





	It's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by not-john-watsons-blog on Tumblr  
I used luna-xial's Elf Courting Guide on Tumblr for the information about the moonstone, etc.  
Meleth nin: My love  
~~~dream sequence~~~

~~~~He heard her sigh as his nimble fingers streamed through her long hair, threading flowers into the unique and complicated braids. A smile grew on his lips and as if she could see him behind her, she sang, “That feels so lovely.”

He leaned forward, reaching into her lap for another flower from the stash. When he turned to her, he could just see her eyes begin to shut in bliss. He hummed to her as he placed the last flower and fastened the bottom of the braid with the moonstone clasp he fashioned for her.

“Finished, meleth nin,” he said.

She leaned back into his chest while his arms wrapped around her. “Thank you,” she said, tracing the lines of his palms.~~~~

“Do you agree, Legolas?” Tauriel’s voice pulled him back into the room of the palace. He looked at her with questioning eyes. “You also think we should double the guard around Mirkwood, correct? Because of the growing threat of the spiders.”

He glanced around the table. All focus was on him, everyone waiting for his answer.

Before the silence endured any longer, Thranduil said, “You have argued well, Tauriel. I will announce my decision tomorrow. For today, that is enough discussion.”

The elves in the meeting quickly dispersed but Tauriel took her time returning her chair to its place at the table. She looked at Legolas with a furrowed brow, and only when Thranduil waved her off did she leave the room.

“Your mind was again with another?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Ada,” Legolas said, still seated at the large table.

“You’ve waited long enough,” Thranduil said. “(Y/N) would be very fortunate to wed you.”

“She cares not that I am a prince. She is not the kind to marry for status,” Legolas said, anger quickly rising in his throat.

“I meant,” Thranduil said, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder, “that (Y/N) would be very lucky to wed an elf who so clearly adores her.”

Legolas looked to his father and saw nothing but sincerity. “Go,” Thranduil said with a small, yet encouraging smile.

The young elf seemed to fly out of the palace and into the wood. He knew exactly where (Y/N) would be. He reached into the pocket of his tunic and instantly found the braid clasp he had spent weeks forging for her. He threaded his first finger through it and spun it over and over, willing himself to calm down.

He followed the path through the wood and immediately stopped at its last turn. There she sat on a thin branch in the tallest tree, a pile of flowers and petals sitting in her lap. Her voice whistled through the leaves like a soft breeze as she sang to herself, only loud enough for Legolas to barely hear. He eyed the leather strap holding together her waves of hair at the bottom of her braid. How he longed to replace it with his moonstone clasp.

He said her name, almost to himself, and she quickly turned to him and readied herself to leap down from the branch. “My prince,” she said, slinging her leg over the wood toward him.

“Stay, (Y/N). There’s no need. To come down or to call me that.” He jokingly glared at her, making her laugh, the sound floating down to him like a feather.

“I’ve been meaning-”

“How was your-”

They spoke over each other.

He stared up at her, waiting for her to speak.

“I was only going how ask how you enjoyed your meeting this morning.”

He spun the clasp around his finger inside his pocket as he spoke. “Ah, the meeting. Necessary, of course, but boring as always. The spiders…”

She was gazing down at him so intently, every thought left his mind except that he had to tell her. Now.

“(Y/N), I need to- I have this,” he took the clasp out of his pocket and peered at it, shaking his head. “This is not how I planned this.”

She silently and gracefully slid off the branch and landed on the ground in front of him, staring at his hands with round eyes. “You have a moonstone clasp.”

He watched her gaze at it, half hoping she would come to her own conclusion. His eyes flitted around her features, trying to discern her thoughts.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said.

“It’s yours.”

The bright smile that she returned him was enough to melt every one of his nerves away.


End file.
